


Ten days to fall in love

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Falling In Love, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Writer!Kihyun, hybrid!changkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: Request: "changki hybrid fic where Kihyun is a grumpy lonely man and his best friend bought him a puppy hybrid; at fist Kihyun treats him badly but Changkyun insists until he grows fond to him and spoils him with lot of kisses and cuddles? Fluff~"





	Ten days to fall in love

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooooo, this is my first chaptered fic!  
> Chapters will be short but fast updates!  
> Hope you enjoy♥

Kihyun’s a good person, there’s no way someone can deny that. He loves and treasures his family, and his friends, he tries to be a good neighbor and usually help people on streets if they needed him. Or that’s he used to be before becoming a book writer.

It’s not like he likes to be grumpy most of the time, but with a crazy editor pressuring him to write faster, a reputation he needs to maintain and a family looking at his back waiting for him to fail, only to tell him ‘Told you so’ Kihyun has no other option.

Also he needs to admit he’s not precisely a Prince Charming or at least the friendliest human being in the world in his best state, most that once people around him are victims of his bad mood, nasty aptitude, sarcastic replies and sharp tongue but also most of the times he actually has a reason. Exactly like right now.

This time the ‘reason’ of his bad mood has a name and a surname and an annoying grin in his stupid face.

“So, can you repeat that again Lee Minhyuk?”

“Told you Joohoney, Hyungwonnie and I got you a valentine day’s present!”

Kihyun sighs because, as matter of fact, he didn’t listen wrong the first time “First of all, I don’t remember dating any of you, and second, I don’t know if you hit your head or something but today’s not valentine’s day!”

“Well, then a birthday present!”

“It’s June Minhyuk, and I know you didn’t forget it because we were born in the same month! it’s too early even for a ‘early present’ you know?!”

“Who cares about dates?!”

“I do, especially with certain deadline I have due to two weeks!”

“But I think this will help you write!”

Kihyun raises one of his eyebrow, not believing any of his best friend’s (He’s regretting it so much now) words. But then, he thinks the only way he will get able to kick him out and go back to work it’s shutting his mouth, locking his protest into his mind and accepting the damn gift.

“Okay, what it is?”

It’s almost painful how obvious it’s the excitement in his friend’s face, jumping around as a crazy person and even hugging him out of the blue, much to Kihyun’s displeasure.

“Wait a minute!”

Minhyuk opens the front door, practically runs out without giving the brown haired any other explanation. Maybe if Kihyun was fast, he could’ve closed the door and pretended the whole conversation never happened and put his headphones on to ignore – what he knows will be – the loud knocking on the door.

But sadly, he didn’t react fast enough and before he can process the situation, Minhyuk’s sanding right back in front of him, accompanied with a stranger boy.

The boy or man –he isn’t totally sure- is--- _cute_. Okay, he can admit it. With a sharp nose and innocent big eyes, a pretty pink mouth and a sun-kissed skin, blonde hair and--- dog’s ear above his head.

It’s not strange anymore the presence of hybrids in the world, but that Minhyuk has one right next to him it’s what takes Kihyun by surprise.

“Here, this is your gift!!”

“What?”

“Your gift!”

“Minhyuk what did you drink before coming here?”

“Hmm Coffee?”

“It was rhetorical! What do you mean he is my gift?”

“Which part don’t you understand? Like Honey, Won-ie and I noticed you were lonely lately and---”

“Return him, I don’t want it.”

Even he’s surprised for how cold his words sounded, and maybe he could be feeling a little bit when the hurt passed through the stranger and his best friend’s face, but he isn’t taking his words back.

“But Kihyun---”

“Minhyuk, you know better than anyone else how busy I am, and I’m not precisely the best host out there. So no, take him with you.”

“But Ki---”

“No buts! Go go go I’m super busy!”

“No.” Minhyuk says stubbornly, pushing the hybrid closer to Kihyun until he’s right in front of him. The hybrid looks scared and Kihyun feels a little bit bad for him, it’s not his fault at all.

“At least take him a couple of days, he’s a sweetheart and if at the end you decide you just can’t take him, then it’s okay, at least you tried.”

“Minhyuk, you know my deadline is due to next week--”

“Ten days Kihyun, if you don’t fall for him in ten days, I’ll take him with me, what about it?”

“Min--”

“Or otherwise I’ll come here _every day_ and annoy you until you cry.”

“Ugh fine.” Kihyun says between teeth and a pronounced frown in his face, a glare passing the hybrid right to his best friend’s face and turning around, he slams shut the door of his bedroom.

He really doesn’t have enough time for this shit.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!


End file.
